bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Rubanoid
Rubanoid is a dragon/ruby-like Bakugan. He was used by Sid Arcale, but now is entrusted to Ren after Sid died. Ren then went on to give it to Linus Claude as his new Guardian Bakugan. Information Crimson armor protects Rubanoid effectively from attacks. He shoots red energy waves from his mouth, and attacks by shooting hard blades fast and mercilessly. His main Battle Gear is Destrakon Gear. He, like other Gundalian Bakugan, has a great hatred of Drago, up until the final events of Bakugan Gundalian Invaders. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders It appeared in Revelation. It was used by Sid Arcale and was equipped with a Destrakon Gear. He can talk, which means that he's a real Bakugan. He appeared again in Confrontation of fighting alongside Contestir against Linehalt and Drago. He and Sid won while Zenet and Contestir lost (Zenet sacrificed Contestir to take out Drago's JetKor). He appeared again in Hostile Takeover fighting alongside Buz Hornix against Coredem and Akwimos. He and Sid lost, but they told the brawlers their secret, which was to stall time so that Ren could kick the brawlers out of Bakugan Interspace and not allow anyone from the outside of Bakugan Interspace to come in except the Gundalians and their brainwashed human army. In The Element, he appeared to face Drago and lost when Drago evolved after merging with The Element, back in Gundalia after Emperor Barodius dismissed Sid, Rubanoid was furious saying that their loyalty and services demands respect, but was knocked out by Krakix and Kazarina said that she could use him in her experiments before transporting him. He was transported to her lab for experiments. In Sid Returns, Sid, Lena, Jesse and Zenet were shown to not be dead but trapped in Kazarina's Lab, Sid and Rubanoid were the only ones to escape. He then battles along side Ren and Linehalt against Dan and Drago. He was then given to Ren before Sid was disposed of. In Forgiveness, he was used by Ren to battle against Aranaut after Linehalt lost. He lost too, even though he used Destrakon Gear's Level 2 Class ability. In the final events of Gundalian Invaders, Linus and him team up to help fight the Gundalians. When the brawlers arrive, he says, "A couple minutes earlier would've been helpful!" ;Ability Cards * Corundum Tusk: Adds 300 Gs to Rubanoid. * Jewel Deeper: Adds 400 Gs to Rubanoid. * Mirage Field: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and prevents them from activating new ones. * Crimson Defense: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Scarlet Plate: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Rubanoid. * Red Deeper: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. Game It seems to be a mixture of Hawktor and Ravenoid in ball form. In Bakugan form, it looks like a dragon made of jewels. After pressing down its wings, Battle Gear can be mounted on its back like other Gundalian Invaders Bakugan. Its Aquos version has 900 Gs,and 620 Gs if Translucent. Darkus version has 790 Gs, 750 Gs in the BakuBoost and rarely with 850 or 920 Gs, Haos version has 790 and 630 Gs, and its Subterra version has 800 Gs. Its Pyrus version has 750 Gs and there are some with rare 850 Gs. It's Crimson and Pearl version has 800 Gs. Its BakuBlue version has 890 Gs. It's in the BakuExo-Skin series due to his texture less skin. He was released in Wave 3. Trivia * Rubanoid is the only non-Mechanic Bakugan illustrated with computer graphics. * In ball form, he is similar to Helios MK2 except for the wings. * In ball form, he looks like a Translucent Bakugan, though he isn't such. * The inside of its plastic is a crystalline, making it sparkle like a gem in the light. * Strangely, he and Neo Dragonoid have the same victory pose on Dimensions. * Like Phosphos, his name sounds similar to an element on the Periodic Table of Elements, Rubidium. * Equipped with Destrakon Gear, Rubanoid, Exedra, and Phosphos are the only bakugan with more than three heads. * His voice changed for some reason. When he was with Sid and Ren, his voice sounded deeper and harsh. Now that he's with Linus Claude however, his voice is now calmer but still deep. * Even though he seems translucent in the show, a translucent Pyrus Rubanoid was never produced in America. Gallery Anime rbaballclos.png|Rubanoid in sphere mode (closed). rubaopen.png|Rubanoid in sphere mode (open). rubadestrclos.png|Rubanoid combined with Destrakon Gear in Sphere Mode (closed). rubadestropen.png|Rubanoid combined with Destrakon Gear in Sphere Mode (open). rubabakuform.png|Rubanoid in real mode File:Ddddrrgn.jpg|Rubanoid in real mode rubadestrbaku.png|Rubanoid with Destrakon Gear in real mode. rubatusk.png|Rubanoid using ability Corundum Tusk. rubajeweldeep.png|Rubanoid using ability Jewel Deeper. granddeeper.png|Rubanoid using ability Red Deeper. scaretplate.png|Rubanoid using ability Scarlet Plate. Rbua.jpg|Rubanoid using the ability Mirage Field destrgearbrinal.png|Rubanoid with Destrakon using ability Destrakon Gear Brinel. rubanoid.png File:Karizana_Rubanoid.jpg Helix Dragonoid..png rubanoid bakumeter.JPG|Rubanoid scanned by BakuMeter Game rbaquosx.jpg File:26b2fbdbf841d19b4c5a37a2b340bb22.jpg File:T1_mVxXiddXXcKFSo9_104512.jpg_310x310.jpg|Translucent Ventus Rubanoid T1krNuXnlhXXaTwYkZ_031424_jpg_310x310.jpg|Translucent Ventus Rubanoid IMG_6657.JPG|Translucent Ventus Rubanoid 51ybJ7We0iL__SL500_AA300_.jpg ee85a6e91f2a123dd8121f78034d5086.jpg !Bs0Vwu!EGk~$(KGrHqUH-DcEvGqe-160(BL5cq8JZB!~~_3.jpg|Ventus Rubanoid equiped with Battle Turbine !Bs0V2cQB2k~$(KGrHqIH-EYEvB-82bDSBL5crLzuN!~~_3.JPG|Ventus Rubanoid and Battle Turbine (both closed) IMG_3949.jpg|Ventus Rubanoid File:441f65ab938fbb46d310da1fa63cab86.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid File:0a5225a87a3c55b50711c272aa970cb9.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid 0e866a821307135d9aef1a25820472d1.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid 5d8cf2f49386719b7fd3d40779cc9af3.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid and a closed subterra rubanoid at the top e94c026e557aec966d7e34bad03600b7.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid D85.jpg|Darkus Rubanoid IMG_6655.JPG|Translucent Darkus Rubanoid f4b91a66fff34329ae7008014b9105f0.jpg 58cd53e60be615590162d2d30c6e1b5b.jpg IMG_6659.JPG|Translucent Subterra Rubanoid File:Rubanoid_Barias_Gear.jpg|Translucent Subterra Rubanoid equipped with Barias Gear 51ixE6whYtL__SL500_AA300_.jpg aquos 620G.JPG|Translucent Aquos Rubanoid !B2!YoLQ!2k~$(KGrHqEOKisE)R46()hOBMgz3jYve!~~_35.JPG|Aquos Rubanoid 41oZUgVSiBL__SL500_AA300_.jpg Rubanoid Destrakon.jpg|Deka Aquos Rubanoid equiped with Destrakon !BvnTqd!Bmk~$(KGrHqN,!icEv1+0F2hlBMFSwZBqfw~~_3.JPG|Deka Aquos Rubanoid equiped with Destrakon !BvnT4e!Bmk~$(KGrHqF,!iMEv1+0!lutBMFSwvufEw~~_3.JPG|Deka Aquos Rubanoid and Destrakon File:51uDfpgjBNL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Rubanoid File:C&P_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Rubanoid and Contestir File:I91.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Subterra Rubanoid File:C&P_Hawktor_Lythirus_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Hawktor, Lythirus, Rubanoid, and Contestir !B2LN+UQEWk~$(KGrHqJ,!igE)q2KO7ocBMhZjBs43g~~_35.JPG|Haos Rubanoid File:Translucent_Haos_Rubanoid.jpg|Translucent Haos Rubanoid File:Haos_Rubanoid.jpg|Haos Rubanoid File:Rubanoid.jpg|Rubanoid File:BK CD Rubanoid 1.jpg Rubanoidongate.png|Rubanoid with Destrakon Gear on a gate card !B2LODyg!2k~$(KGrHqJ,!hwE)qsn2uOBBMhZjPztiQ~~_35.JPG|Pyrus Rubanoid Rubanoid13.jpg|Pyrus Rubanoid File:140CABHATBW.jpg bakublueruba.jpg|Bakublue Aquos Rubanoid File:600x571-2011031100021.jpg|Pyrus Rubanoid equiped with Gold Destrakon Gear Bakugan Dimensions File:Picture10.png|Darkus Rubanoid C&prubanoidbd.png Screen shot 2010-08-28 at 12.16.59 AM.png|Crimson & Pearl Rubanoid File:Rubanoid_VS_Ingram.jpg Haos Rubanoid BL.jpg DABendoBrawl.png|Pyrus Rubanoid vs. Subterra Dharak File:VentusRubanoid.jpg File:GBRUBY.png File:BakuBlue_Rubanoid_BD.jpg HaosRubanoid.png PyrusRubanoid.png VentusRubanoid.png Clear_Rubanoid.png BlueGold_Rubanoid.png CrimsonPearl_Rubanoid.png Aquos_Rubanoid.png Ventus_Rubanoid.png Subterra_Rubanoid_BD.png Haos_Rubanoid_BD.png Darkus_Rubanoid.png p rubanoid.png|Pyrus Rubanoid s rubanoid.png|Subterra Rubanoid h rubanoid.png|Haos Rubanoid a rubanoid.png|Aquos Rubanoid bg rubanoid.png|Blue Gold Rubanoid Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuExo-Skin Category:Former Villains